1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a visual simulator, a visual simulation method and a visual simulation program for a spectacle lens to simulate a view through the spectacle lens.
2. Related Art
A typically known simulator simulates a view through a lens such as a spectacle lens on a display area of a display. The view through the lens can be checked beforehand by a simulation image created by the simulator to prevent such a situation that a customer is dissatisfied with a manufactured lens.
Specifically, a simulator that outputs an image corresponding to an actual image that is actually seen through a spectacle lens to a display screen of a CRT and displays a shape of a spectacle frame on the display screen has been suggested (Document 1: JP-A-11-183856 (FIGS. 4 and 5)).
In the simulator disclosed in Document 1, a part of the image outputted within the shape of the spectacle frame is selected and only the selected visual field image is outputted.
Since the shape of the spectacle frame is displayed on the screen according to Document 1, optical performance of the spectacle lens for actual use can be checked on the screen. Especially, the location and degree of the spectacle lens astigmatism and distortion of a progressive power lens after the spectacle lens is fitted into the spectacle frame can be checked on the screen.
However, the size of the display screen of the CRT is typically smaller than a person's visual field. Accordingly, the size of an image viewed through the spectacle lens fitted into the spectacle frame is reduced when being displayed on the display screen. Thus, pixels of an object to be observed are coarse and resolution of the object is reduced, so that the displayed image is more blurred than the actual image. Further, the distortion of the displayed image is different from an actual distortion because of the size reduction.
Though the simulator disclosed in Document 1 can select a part of the image outputted within the shape of the spectacle frame and display the selected part of the image in an enlarged size, it is simply intended to accurately check the image by partially displaying the image in an enlarged size. At this time, the simulator is not intended to check the viewing of the image on the display screen of the CRT actually seen by a spectacle wearer when the spectacle wearer wears the spectacle lens.
An object of the invention is to provide a visual simulator for a spectacle lens, a visual simulation method for a spectacle lens and a visual simulation program for a spectacle lens to experience both of a view through an entire spectacle lens processed into a shape of a spectacle frame and an actual view actually seen by a spectacle wearer.